


First meet part one

by anorman05



Series: Forbidden love [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorman05/pseuds/anorman05





	

"jaybay! come on out lovey dovey!" Jason's ex girlfriend shary said in a sing song voice  
"shary go away we aren't together anymore" jason remarked as he climbed out of bed  
"fine!" shary screamed as she ra crying down the halls"


End file.
